


Peach

by hazeytoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, im writing this instead of my research work, mingyu is hot even with this pumpkin head, some swearing sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazeytoe/pseuds/hazeytoe
Summary: Once I saw you I felt my body collapsing from an utter desire to touch you.





	

_Once I saw you I felt my body collapsing from an utter desire to touch you_.

One week has already passed since the moment Wonwoo found this in his desk when he had come back to the classroom after having lunch in cafeteria. It was a small folded piece of paper, previously pulled out from the notebook you can find in every supermarket with a childish picture on the cover of it. The handwriting was legible and neat in some way. Yet there was something that made Wonwoo feel strangely.

It was obviously the handwriting of a guy.

And he is again sitting near his desk and holding a small folded piece of paper. It is the same color again, and the edges of the sheet tell, that it was pulled out in a hurry since they can be hardly called straight.

“Oh, is it from your secret admirer again?” Soonyoung can’t help but mock at this poor small creature named Wonwoo.

“I have grave doubts it’s not,” Wonwoo sighs heavily before he unfolds the letter that, he thinks, again is all about the phrase you can find in soup operas.

The sentence is short and before Wonwoo can feel his face boiling from embarrassment Soonyoung snatches the paper from his hands. And reads it aloud to kill Wonwoo one more time.

“I wish I could smash your lips under mine before somebody else does it,” and now it is Soonyoung whose cheeks are red. “Well, shit. It’s so sweet I can feel every tooth in my mouth be defeated by caries”.

“Thanks, Soonyoung. Right now I think I may die”.

Wonwoo closes his face with his hands trying somehow to stop this nervous feeling spreading all over his body and giving him goosebumps. The thing is he has always been against corny moments from melodramas, making him shiver from disgust and cringe so hard he bet he could eat himself just to hide somewhere from this life. But now that it is happening to him he is ready to die from embarrassment.

After the classes Wonwoo leaves the room and goes just straight to the lockers. The halls are already half-empty since hardly anyone studies at such a late hour. Thursdays are Wonwoo’s the most difficult days because he has to struggle through the hella long day at school filled with double Math classes and one hour of History that someday is going to be the death of him. He turns left and on his turning bumps into the large figure. The only thing that Wonwoo catches a glimpse of before falling down is the stranger’s hair color that makes his head look like a pumpkin.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Wonwoo says when holding the stranger’s left hand that he was so nice to stretch and lift the smaller one’s body up.

The pumpkin-head guy just smiles brightly and waves a small goodbye to Wonwoo before disappearing from his vision.

 

 

 

“Hey-hey-hey, Wonwoo-ya!” a light-weighted body jumps on Wonwoo’s back with a loud scream.

“It’s nice to see you too, Jeonghan,” the struggle to stand still is heard in these words because Wonwoo has never been good in lifting anything.

The guy whom Wonwoo has just called Jeonghan leaves his back and catches the pace. They’re now walking in a small park near the school that is usually overcrowded during lunch because highschooler can no longer stand the school’s atmosphere and like to spend their free time on the fresh air. Now and then can be seen small groups of schoolers occupying banks under the trees and enthusiastically discussing their plans for the weekends and some gossip. Some couples are sitting on the grass and sharing their food that they brought in boxes from their homes, from time to time pecking each other’s cheeks and laughing so ridiculously loud it makes Wonwoo go through the cringe attack again and again.

“I heard that you’ve been receiving letters from a secret admirer,” Jeonghan breaks the silence between them with cheeky laugh.

_Soonyoung, you sneaky bastard._

“I haven’t received anything for three weeks now”.

Yes, that’s right. Since that day Wonwoo received a letter with the phrase about his lips and shit he’s got nothing in three weeks. Sometimes he caught himself checking all his notebooks in order to find any small piece of paper but there was none.

And he saw that pumpkin-head guy only twice last week when passing by the stairs to the third floor where he was sitting with his eyes closed and listening to some music through headphones.

“Can you show them to me?”

To his own surprise Wonwoo does.

Jeonghan examines the first paper with a small smile growing into the big one when he proceeds to the second letter. It’s hard for Wonwoo to say what he finds so amusing about the whole situation, but then Jeonghan bursts out laughing, bewildering Wonwoo.

“What is so funny?”

“I know the guy who wrote it”.

The words just break against Wonwoo’s chest, giving him muffled sounds reflecting in his insides. Jeonghan knows, what a luck.

“So who?”

Jeonghan exhales a snicker not hiding his eyes from Wonwoo’s. There is a twinkling round dance in them.

“I won’t tell you this”.

“No, you will”.

“I won’t”.

Wonwoo’s anger is no longer hidden, his eyebrows clashing on the bridge of his nose.

“What are you driving at?”

“It’s gonna be so much fun!”

_Well, Wonwoo, you should have known. It’s just the way Jeonghan is functioning._

Wonwoo crosses his arms thinking of another way to make Jeonghan answer all his questions and, to his regret, there is none. He can just plead for some hints and hope that it works.

“Can you give me some hints then?”

Jeonghan’s facial expression changes to the thinking one.

“I share some classes with him”.

“What a great helper you are,” Wonwoo’s sarcastic tone is oozing since he has no immunity to this long-haired guy’s behavior sometimes.

“Okay, you won. He’s also hella tall. Count this hint as I’ve already revealed you an answer”.

Jeonghan ruffles younger’s dark short hair making the latter shiver. Wonwoo has always been susceptible to skinship and the long-haired devil knows it better than anybody else.

And with this hint Wonwoo’s search begins.

 

 

 

_First – to gather all the hints._

“He is a guy. He shares some classes with Jeonghan and he’s hella tall”.

_Second – to try to remember someone suspicious from your environment._

“Well, Pete from my neighborhood is too suspicious because no one goes outside at 3 a.m. to sing some shitty songs about how he hates Susanne, and no one actually knows who the fuck this Susanne is”.

_Wonwoo, you should pull yourself together and think about somebody from school._

“I think, Jeonghan is suspicious but these lame things are not for him… Ah, pumpkin-head guy! I should definitely consider him”.

_Third – to cry yourself out because there’s no way to figure it out._

“And what should I do with all this information?” Wonwoo slides down on the chair until he feels his butt touching the edge of it.

“What are you talking about?” Soonyoung bents down and pokes Wonwoo’s forehead with an index finger.

“I should definitely find this guy!”

“Calm down, he hasn’t been writing to you for three weeks. Just forget about him,” Soonyoung empties his pockets by taking out some chocolate bars and two small bottles of vanilla milk.

“I can’t, unfortunately”.

“Oh, you actually like what he wrote, don’t you?” Soonyoung’s amusement is oozing, eyes forming crescents cause of the large smile plastered on his face.

Wonwoo can feel his cheeks reddening, giving away something that he was afraid to accept. Yes, it is pleasant to know that someone thinks about him in this way. The only thing he cares about right now is _who_ is so fond of him.

Soonyoung sees this reaction and can’t help but squeak a bit of cuteness. Then he clears his throat.

“Today I’m gonna go to the club because of some extra activities so you’ll go home alone”.

“It’s okay. I wanted to come home earlier today, not to find myself somewhere two districts away because you had an idea of eating yakisoba in one particular joint”.

“But it was delicious!” Soonyoung exclaims lifting his arms up, rich in gestures.

“It was, but my mom’s scolding is not that tasty, for you to know”.

“Okay, I’ll try not to do this again”.

 

 

 

Wonwoo leaves the room almost when the bell for the next class is about to ring. He passes by rooms already filled with schoolers who are ready to spend one more hour here before going home and having some rest. Floor is covered with shades of leaves, tenderly flickering outside the school on thick branches before they fall and form a golden carpet under the feet of exhausted children. Wonwoo’s steps sound flat in this cesspit of screams and loud smacks of doors.

Then he passes by the stairs to the third floor and sees pumpkin-head sitting there.

Having no time to think it all through, he goes there and sits right beside him. The stranger still has his eyes closed and music in his headphones is heard playing. It looks like Wonwoo is some kind of a violator now.

But then this guy opens his eyes.

The thing is he’s not bewildered by Wonwoo’s sudden presence and, when he removes his headphones, there is no more music in them. The stranger just looks straight into Wonwoo’s eyes and the latter bets that he has finally found the person who wrote all these letters.

As if no words should be said. Silence is itself full of words.

Wonwoo hears the bell ringing and halls becoming empty as everyone runs in their classrooms. Only two of them stay still.

The stranger takes headphones in his hands and puts them on Wonwoo’s head.

_You’re my peach, you’re my plum,_

_You’re my Earth, you’re my Sun._

_I love your fingers, I love your toes,_

_The back of your head, the tip of your nose._

Wonwoo can feel his ears becoming bright red and so are his cheeks, and mouths a “ _but you don’t know me_ ”.

And receives an “ _I will_ ”.

 

His hand suddenly feels warmth with the touch.

And his lips are covered with a candy delight.


End file.
